


Tea & Biscuits - Crowley x Aziraphale ONE SHOT

by moriartysqueen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysqueen/pseuds/moriartysqueen
Summary: Anathema and Adam visited Aziraphales and Crowleys shared cottage for afternoon tea, and the conversation quickly turns into a quite uncomfortable matter for the unlikely pair.





	Tea & Biscuits - Crowley x Aziraphale ONE SHOT

**-Aziraphale POV-**

It was a nice and cozy afternoon in Tadfield. Anathema and Adam had joined Crowley and me for tea time, which is something that had happened more and more lately.

Our kitchen table was cluttered with scrolls, open books, notes and pencils, and somewhere in between tea cups and a plate of biscuits. Anathema and Adam sat opposite each other, both skimming through prophecy books that I had lend them from the shop. Dog was asleep at Adam’s feet. Crowley was sitting next to Adam with his feet on the table, sipping his black coffee.

I was rushed off my feet trying to provide knowledge whenever Adam or Anathema needed it, while at the same time trying to make more tea. Crowley was no help with that.

It was a comfortable silence in the room and seemingly, all over the world. As I looked through the kitchen window, I saw the flowers in the garden sway softly in the wind.

It had been 6 months now since Crowley and I had moved to Tadfield.

It all began about a year ago, when Armageddon was apparently upon us. Anathema, Newt, Adam, the Thems, Crowley and I had somehow managed to stop it from happening, which led to a lot of trouble for both Crowley and me. We were both up for a trial with eventual death penalty in our respective courts.

However, right before, we had seen another prophecy by Agnes Nutter, which suggested that we “choose our faces wisely”. And so we did – we already knew that the punishments for myself and Crowley would be extinction by hellfire and by holy water, respectively. But we also knew that holy water of course couldn’t harm me, as much as hellfire couldn’t harm Crowley. So when we suspected them to come looking for us, we switched our bodies and were therefore able to survive the punishment.

Both the angelic as well as the hellish court were so shocked by our survival, they had basically promised to completely let us be for the years to come. This was a very welcome fact for both myself and for Crowley. Neither of us was really “homesick”; we both had come to thoroughly enjoy our time on earth.

The events of “The Last Day Of The Earth” had definitely bonded us all together, which set the idea of moving to Tadfield in my head. After all, Anathema, Newt, Shadwell, Madam Tracy and of course Adam, lived here.

After the failed Armageddon, Crowley and I spent even more time with each other than we used to. These days, we couldn’t go a day without talking to each other. We would meet for brunch, for lunch, for dinner, for happy hour or just for a drink in the bookshop or in his apartment. Many nights we didn’t sleep at all; we would catch up with one another and tell the stories of all the days we had spent apart.

Adam and Anathema, separately, had approached us to help them with understanding the supernatural. For Adam, this world was of course absolutely new. He dealt well with the fact that Satan was his true father, but he didn’t know much more than that. But he was very interested in anything that concerned his situation. Anathema was interested in prophecies in general of course, she had worked with The Nice And Accurate Prophecies Of Agnes Nutter for the majority of her life. When she found out that I had an abundance of prophecy books in my store, I could barely hold her back from reading through them.

So Crowley and I were constantly taking trips from London to Tadfield in the morning and then drive back in the evening.

This was, especially for me, very tedious, as I hated driving with Crowley.

So one day, over lunch at the Ritz, I asked Crowley what he thought about moving to Tadfield. Of course it is just a car ride away from London if we ever had business to settle there, but the majority of time we would be able to spend with our new friends in Tadfield.

Madam Tracy and Shadwell had moved to Tadfield only a few weeks before us; Newt had moved in with Anathema quite quickly too.

Neither Crowley nor I had anything really safe left in London that would be worth staying for. And since _miraculously_, there was an empty store up for sale in Tadfield, I could continue my dream of hosting a bookshop too.

Initially I was really nervous of asking Crowley about this, but he immediately agreed and we started looking for places that same day.

As a matter of course, Crowley was picking out small cottages for both of us to stay in together. I hadn’t even thought that far, but that was certainly an idea I agreed with. It would just save us a lot of travel time.

We found a beautiful little cottage, located between Anathema’s house and the house of the Youngs on the edge of the forest. When we visited it for the first time, I couldn’t help but think – was that HER plan all along?

The cottage was painted in a light pastel blue, which I of course enjoyed. But the entire house was ranked with black ivy, from the bottom to the top. It was a magnificent view. Crowley and I just smiled knowingly at each other.

The cottage only had one bedroom, but we decided to make do. No other house was even up for debate.

Of course, there were worse things than sharing a bed with Crowley. As many might not know, angels are naturally warm-skinned beings, whereas demons are cold-skinned. Makes sense, since Crowley is part snake. Therefore it happened fairly often that Crowley would subconsciously seek closeness, especially in bed. I didn’t mind holding him at night.

When it came to interior design, we had a few more arguments. Of course, Crowley wanted to get exclusively black furniture, black accessories, black paint, black floors. I wanted quite the opposite. What we eventually settled on was to generally design the rooms quite light, in beiges or whites or pastels, but one wall in each room would be darker. A ‘feature wall’, as they apparently call it. The accessories and other knick-knacks were a nice mixture of all the things we both already owned. Every available surface was covered in Crowleys houseplants, but I really didn’t mind it. It made the cottage a lot cozier.

Now that we had lived here for half a year already, I noticed how at-home I truly felt. In all my existence, and all the 6000 years that I had spent on this earth, I had never felt as safe and as comfortable in a home like I do now. I could feel the presence of love and familiarity.

“How old is Satan by the way?” Adam asked matter-of-factly without looking up from his book.

“Well, some might argue as old as God. So, he was there since the Beginning.” Crowley muttered in response.

I raised an eyebrow. “But wasn’t Satan also just a fallen angel?”

“Oh no you’re thinking of Lucifer.”

“Oh right. My mistake.”

“You don’t know how old your father is?” Anathema asked jokingly.

“I told you before, he’s not my dad. And he never will be.” Adam protested.

I smiled to myself. I had really come to enjoy these weekly tutoring lessons with Anathema and Adam. Of course, Anathema was a lot more advanced than little Adam; she had been studying prophecies and witchcraft since she was a child.

Adam had grown up completely without any responsibility and knowledge of who he truly was and he only now had to come to terms with it. Armageddon was over, technically he wasn’t to any “use” anymore. But he had dedicated himself to finding out more about magic, the supernatural, the universe and everything within. I admired that deeply; children usually only care about playing and not about learning.

It fell silent again, I was leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in my hands. Suddenly, Adam looked up from his notes and stared at me.

“Aziraphale, you’re an angel, right?” he asked after a while.

“I sure am.” I smiled.

“And Crowley is a demon?”

“Yupp.” Crowley answered, letting the ‘p’ pop.

“But what makes you different?”

“Well…” I chuckled. No one had ever asked me that before.

“One of them is from heaven and one from hell.” Anathema answered.

“Yeah but that’s the simple form.” Crowley muttered, setting his empty cup down on the edge of the table.

“All of us supernatural beings were created as angels first. Then, through ghastly deeds, approximately half us got expelled and were damned to hell. Well, and then they just became their own community and the never-ending war between heaven and hell started.” I answered. Of course, there was more to it, but I wanted to simplify it for him.

“What did you do Crowley?” Adam asked curiously.

A moment of uncomfortable silence fell between us. I of course knew what he had done.

“They just couldn’t handle my sexiness.” Crowley answered, acting all serious.

That gave us all a good laugh. I looked at Crowley, knowingly, and he looked back at me. He doesn’t really wear sunglasses anymore these days. They were his shield from staring humans, but here in Tadfield, everyone already knew his weird eyes. And even if they were curious, no one asked.

Crowley stood up from his chair, and walked over to where I was standing, and filled up his empty cup with some more coffee. He leaned into me and whispered “Just let it be.” And I just briefly nodded. Crowley didn’t want Adam to know the truth and I would respect his wish.

“What else is different between you two?” Anathema now asked, also peaked with interest.

“Well I for one can step foot into a church or touch holy water without burning.” I answered.

“Allegedly.” Crowley interrupted me. “And I am completely unbothered by fire.”

“Allegedly.” I bickered, smiling up at him.

He just brightly smiled back.

I had met many humans, angels and demons during my existence. But none of them made me feel as happy and welcome as Crowley did. Most humans were too boring, most angels were too annoying, and most demons were too gloomy.

I seemed to get on so so well with Crowley. We complimented each other perfectly; where he lacked ability, I could help and vice versa. He entertains me, and I calm him down. We just seemed to work really well together.

“When the Earth was created, I volunteered to watch over it, so God send me down. I have been here ever since.” I explained.

“That’s a lie, he just came down to be with me.” Crowley giggled at my side.

“Do I need to remind you that I was on Earth first and you came later, snake?”

“Point taken.”

With a smile, Crowley looped his arm around me. He did that every now and then and it didn’t bother me, so I never said anything. Thinking about it, this seemed to happen an awful lot – either of us just _casually_ initiating innocent physical contact.

Crowley would put his arm around my shoulder or waist when we were just casually sitting around; he would nuzzle up to me in his sleep; he would curl up in my lap when he was in his snake form; I would occasionally rest my head on his shoulder or in his lap when I took a nap. It had also recently become a habit that we would kiss each other on the cheek as a hello or goodbye. It felt quite nice, so we continued to do it.

Anathema watched Crowleys hand rest on my waist and raised an eyebrow.

“But besides the whole heaven and hell business, what makes you different from us humans?” Adam asked further.

“Well for one, this.” Crowley snapped his fingers and a gigantic cake appeared on the table right in front of Adam.

“Wow! Why didn’t you do this earlier?” Adam asked and was about to dig in with his fork.

“I certainly don’t think so, that is harmful for your teeth.” I said, snapping my fingers to make the cake disappear again.

“So you can make _anything_ happen?” Anathema asked, while Adam was sulking in the corner.

“We too have our limits. We can’t create more money, or love.”

“We can’t bring anyone back from the dead-“

“And we can’t end catastrophes started by human hand.”

“So you can do _almost_ anything.” Adam concluded.

“Well of course our magic has limits. If it didn’t, there would be nothing left to do for God. She gets bored quite quickly you must know.”

“Wait – the white guy at the air base _wasn’t_ god?” Anathema had now completely abandoned her books.

“Ha, he wishes!” I exclaimed. If Gabriel were God, the world would be in big trouble. “He is just an Archangel.”

Crowley crunched his face at the word Archangel. Of course I knew why.

“Your boss?” Anathema asked.

“He used to be.”

“Not anymore?”

“No… both Crowley and I got… well… more or less expelled from our sides.”

“We have our own side now.” Crowley said, turning to smile at me. “We still are _technically _an angel and a demon, we still have our powers, but our sides don’t really interfere with us anymore.”

Anathema had propped her face in her hands and smiled dreamily at us.

“Also,” I continued, “we are immortal. We can get discorporated-“

“Discorporated?” Adam asked.

“We can lose our human form.” Crowley answered in my stead.

“Exactly. We can lose our human bodies, but our being can’t really die. Unless it is faced with hellfire…”

“Or holy water.” Crowley uttered in disdain.

“Wait- if you were created in the very beginning- you are more than 6000 years old?” Anathema remarked.

“Precisely.”

“And how long have you two known each other?” Adam continued to ask.

“Well I was sent to earth to guard the eastern gate, keep Adam and Eve from eating the apple but alas- a certain, wily old serpent, interfered with my plans.” I answered, nudging my elbow playfully into Crowleys side.

In response, Crowley hissed at me, letting his snake-tongue flick out of his mouth. Adam flinched since he had never seen his Crowleys real tongue before. But I just laughed at his attempt of intimidation.

“And you have been together ever since?” Adam inquired innocently.

“Not really.” I answered truthfully. “We were aware of each other’s existence, yes, but we always stayed out of the others way.”

“Of course, we had met again and again over time, I mean the earth is quite small.” Crowley continued. “But it was only this century that we _both_ recognized the other to be our friend, and not sworn enemy.” He nudged me in the side with that comment.

“And now you live together.” Adam said.

“And now we live together. It’s just more convenient really.”

Anathema gave me a knowing look. I wondered what she meant by that.

“You two are really cute together.” She suddenly announced.

We all just stood there in shocked silence. “We are WHAT?” Crowley exclaimed.

“Well… just the way you are around each other is… endearing.” She said.

“Endearing.” Crowley snorted. “I’m a demon, I’m not endearing.”

“It’s just hard to know where you are with each other.”

“Well… we know where we are with each other, shouldn’t that be enough?” I came to the rescue.

Crowley sighed in relief. He smiled and nodded at me, thanking me for my comment.

Crowley had always been very touchy about being called ‘nice’, ‘soft’ or ‘weak’. Him being a demon was a big and important part of his identity, but also a very fragile part. Of course I identified with my angelic being too, but I wasn’t as defensive about it.

Crowley still hadn’t removed his hand from my waist, as if he had forgotten it was there.

“We are just very comfortable around each other, isn’t that a good thing?” I asked into the quiet of the room.

“Of course, by all means.”

“So are you boyfriends?” Adam asked bluntly.

“What?” I asked, completely oblivious.

“Well, the way you talk about each other heavily implies you two are together. I mean, you live together, you always spend time with each other… I just want to be sure.”

“What’s a boyfriend?” I asked once more.

“Didn’t you invent same-sex attraction…” I heard Crowley mutter next to me.

“Adam asked if you two are in a committed romantic relationship. You know, like me and Newt are? Or Adams parents? Like where you kiss and hold hands and…”

“NO!” I exclaimed. It came across a lot meaner than I intended.

“We’re not officially together, no.” Crowley replied, calmer. I thought I detected a hint of regret in his voice.

Anathema looked at us in disbelief but knew better than to ask further.

***

Hours later, the sun was already setting outside, it was only Crowley and I left in our kitchen. Anathema and Adam had left half an hour ago and now we were busy clearing the table and putting away all the equipment for next time.

Study time today hadn’t been as successful as it usually was, since our conversations today had mostly focused on mine and Crowley’s relationship. Nevertheless, I thought it was another nice day spent with my loved ones.

Crowley even helped clear the table for once. He stacked the plates and teacups over one another and carried the pile over to where I was washing the dishes. I liked doing mundane tasks like showering, hoovering or washing dishes, whereas Crowley used miracles for everything. It made me feel a lot more human – and it passed the time, which we of course had more than enough of.

Ever since Adam, Anathema and Dog had left, I could sense that there was something Crowley wanted to speak about. The usual contentedness that lay between us was gone and was now replaced with a suffocating feeling.

For the next few minutes, Crowley stood just by and watched as I cleaned the cups, plates and forks. When I placed the last piece of cutlery into the holder, I decided I couldn’t bear it anymore.

I dried my hand on a kitchen towel. “What is it Crowley? I can feel there is something on your mind, dear?”

He looked at me in silence, searching my face for answers. “Why… aren’t we boyfriends?” He whispered.

I gasped.

“You… know how I feel about you, so…” Crowley mumbled, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Indeed, I did know. One night, after one drink too many, Crowley had confessed that he had been in love with me for decades. He apologized for it the next morning, but he never revoked that statement.

Apparently, we _didn’t_ both know where we stood with each other…

I had spent nights and nights lying awake, wondering what I should be doing with that information. Did I like spending time with Crowley? Yes, more so than with any other person. Did I secretly wish to be by his side for the rest of our lives? Certainly. Did my heart begin to flutter whenever he would hug me? Yes, I had to admit.

I couldn’t say whether this was ‘being in love’. But I could say that it definitely was something worth exploring. 

“Crowley…” I didn’t know what else to say.

It was as if he had just waited to bring this topic up again.

“I know I know, I’m too fast for you, and we are hereditary enemies and all that but-“ Crowley rambled on, avoiding eye contact.

“No no.” I replied quietly. “This doesn’t matter anymore.”

He looked dumbfounded. “OH?”

“We’re on _our side_, right?” I smiled at our little inside joke.

A smile spread across Crowleys lips. The expression around his eyes softened.

I rested my palm against his cheek, softly rubbing circles with my thumb. He leaned into my touch, his eyes drifting down to my lips. In that moment I realized that we did this an awful lot.

I knew that this was something to do to comfort him. But only now did I realize what it probably meant when he stared at my lips…

My entire body began to tremble at the thought that just hit my brain. I looked up into his beautiful yellow eyes, that were so soft yet somehow so piercing. And then I initiated something I probably should have done a while ago.

Slowly, Gently, I pulled Crowleys face towards mine, giving him ample opportunity to turn away if he wanted to. Maybe after all, this isn’t what he wanted and I simply misinterpreted all his gestures.

But he didn’t turn away. I watched his expression as our faces inched closer, turning from shocked to nervous to soft. My little finger glided over his jaw, our noses touching. My eyes fluttered shut and I just gave into the soft feeling of being so close to him.

Crowley then closed the gap between our mouths, delicately placing his lips on mine. Our kiss was shy, sweet and slow. His lips were incredibly soft and felt just as I had imagined. In this moment I felt reminded of something I had once heard someone say in a movie, “when you kiss them and you feel butterflies in your stomach, you know it’s love”. Mhm, I guess this was love then.

My entire body tingled and was flooded with warmth. It was like electricity.

Crowleys arms were hanging limp by his side. When I parted from him, he seemed to be frozen. I pulled my hand away from his face, staring at him in horror. I was already imagining the worst-case-scenario. That he didn’t like it. That it was awful for him and he had changed his mind about me. Or even worse, that this would ruin our friendship forever.

After what felt like hours, Crowleys eyes finally snapped open and he drew in a sharp breath.

His eyes took a second to focus on me again. I moved a few inches away from him to give him some space. I noticed that his pupils had dilated.

“Satan give me strength…” He mumbled under his breath, barely audible.

He chuckled. “Right um… what do you think…?”

I looked at him in disbelief. We were standing here, in our joined house, acting like we were complete strangers.

My gaze found his again. Suddenly I could see the future, as if I was Agnes Nutter. I could see all the centuries and centuries that I would be here on this planet, doing whatever I would be doing in the ever-changing times. And in every version of the future, I saw Crowley by my side.

I saw us sitting on a beach enjoying the sunset. I saw a world where we held hands in the park. I saw us having breakfast, lunch and dinner together, over and over again. I saw him, his eyes, the way he moved, the way his ginger hair glistened in the sun or fell onto his shoulders. His warmth, his smell, his _presence_. All engulfed with _my_ future.

I smiled at him. “I loved it.” I said, as softly as I could.

“Maybe we should do it again then…” he exhaled and smiled at me from underneath his eyelashes.

He was right. He was so right.

All my worries about us, about our life together and whether we, a demon and an angel, could make it work, seemed to be completely faded. All I could feel was love and closeness when I was with Crowley and I decided that this was something I never wanted to miss again.

Casually, as if we had been doing this forever, I stepped closer to him and closed the distance between us once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!  
It's been months and I am STILL not over the Good Omens hype, I hope you all aren't either.  
I just love their relationship so much and so I just wanted to give you all a sweet, fluffy One Shot.  
Any comments, kudos and shares are appreciated!  
Hope you liked it,  
Lena xoxo
> 
> PS: Bonus points to anyone who can spot the Hannibal quote >:)


End file.
